The Princess & The Witch
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Berawal dari penyakit aneh yang menyebabkan Hinata, sang putri, harus pergi mencari penyihir yang dikenal dengan Strega. Cih, bahkan Strega yang dimaksud aja belum tentu ada di dunia ini. Harus jadi mermaid dalam beberapa detik, ditipu sana-sini, sampai ketemu cowok aneh. Ini yang namanya Strega susah banget sih dicari! Dia sebenarnya ada gak sih?/SasuHina/AU/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**THE PRINCESS & THE WITCH**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu –entah kapan–, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Hinata. Dia adalah anak pertama dari Raja Hiashi, raja dengan kekuasaan terbesar pada saat itu. Hinata juga memiliki seorang adik bernama Hanabi yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Suatu hari, kerajaan mereka berada dalam masalah, mendadak separuh dari semua penduduk di kerajaannya terserang penyakit aneh. Hiashi yang pernah mendengar rumor tentang suatu hutan di perbatasan dengan penyihir sakti yang tinggal di dalamnya, menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi ke sana dan mencari penyihir yang sering disebut Strega. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan Hiashi setelah dia mencari informasi –yang sebenernya belum pasti juga– ke seluruh wilayah kekuasaannya. Titahnya agar Hinata pergi ke sana sebenarnya sekaligus untuk menilai 'kemampuan' putrinya.

Esoknya, Hinata pergi ke hutan hanya dengan sebuah pedang sebagai senjata untuk melindungi dirinya, sedikit bekal untuk di perjalanan, dan sebuah berlian yang sangat besar –sebagai pembayaran untuk Strega–.

Ketika Hinata masuk ke dalam hutan, ia tidak merasakan aura yang menyeramkan –seperti yang sering ia dengar dari orang-orang di istananya–, pemandangannya juga tidak buruk. Menurutnya, hutan ini malah termasuk hutan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Sudah satu jam semenjak dia memasuki hutan tersebut, namun Hinata belum menemukan penyihir yang dimaksud.

Tengok kanan, pohon.

Tengok kiri, semak-semak.

Tengok kanan, pohon.

Tengok kiri, pohon lagi.

Tengok kanan, ada kolam... eh, tunggu, kenapa ada ikan _klepek-klepek_ di atas dekat kolam tadi?

Hinata yang pada dasarnya sayang sama semua makhluk hidup, kecuali kalajengking, tentu saja berjalan ke arah ikan yang _klepek-klepek _tadi itu.

"_Kok bisa-bisanya sih sampai ke atas tanah?"_ batinnya heran.

Dan detik itu, Hinata nggak sadar kalau dia bakal menyesal telah bantu ikan itu kembali ke dalam kolam. Hinata, entah sadar atau tidak, telah melupakan kenyataan yang sudah ia ketahui tentang hutan perbatasan yang sebenarnya jarang dikunjungi orang karena rumor tentang betapa berbahayanya hutan tersebut.

Seharusnya sih, dia bakal kenapa-kenapa kalau sembarangan menyentuh isi dari hutan itu. Kan _katanya_ berbahaya.

Kita lihat saja.

Saat Hinata memegang ikan itu...

"KYAAAA!"

...tiba-tiba kakinya berubah menjadi ekor.

Baiklah, Hinata yang sebenarnya seorang putri memang suka kok sama dongeng _little mermaid_, cerita tentang salah satu _putri_ kreasi Disney.

Tapi _please_ deh, dia gak mau juga kali jadi _mermaid _beneran.

Seenggaknya, dia nggak mau kalau tempat dia tinggal nanti cuma di kolam kecil kayak gini. _At least_, laut lah.

Hinata yang masih _shock_, tambah _shock_ lagi ketika ada seorang laki-laki muncul dari semak-semak di dekat kolam tersebut, mana rambutnya aneh lagi.

Lokasi di dekat kolam, '_mermaid_' yang _shock_, laki-laki tampan tapi aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Adegan Ariel ketemu pangeran kayak gini, ya?

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tipe orang yang mudah ditipu, ya."

Wajah Hinata berubah merah, "a-apa? B-bukan seperti itu. Ikannya nanti mati kalau dibiarkan saja."

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dan pada akhirnya kau akan mati jika terus mempercayai semua yang ada di sini."

Laki-laki tadi mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Hinata. Lalu, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke 'ekor baru' Hinata.

Dan TA-DAAA!

Kakinya kembali lagi! Hinata menjadi manusia seutuhnya lagi.Ia terpukau dengan aksi laki-laki di depannya.

"W-wow! Kau penyihir, ya? Ah, terima kasih sebelumnya. Siapa namamu?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "apakah itu perlu?"

Hinata sedikit memajukan badannya. "Hm, mungkin tidak perlu, err... Sasuke."

Dan laki-laki yang tak mau disebut namanya tadi langsung menyadari bahwa namanya tertulis di baju yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Baiklah, aku Hinata. _Nice to meet other person here_." Ia tersenyum.

"_Nice, eh?"_

"Oh, ya, apakah kau Strega? Penyihir yang sangat terkenal itu? Kupikir Strega itu terlihat, entahlah... lebih dewasa."

"_No_, kau menghina, eh? Aku Sasuke, dan semuanya juga memanggilku begitu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidaklah hebat. _I'm still bad at this thing_."

Wajah Hinata menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Jadi, apakah kamu tahudi mana Strega bera–"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun mendatangi Hinata. "T-tolong! Adikku! A-ada s-singa!"

"_Oh my God_! Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Ayo, Sasuke, kita bantu dia!" kata Hinata sedikit panik.

"Ck, kau tidak mendengarku, ya? Oke, sekarang dengarkan. Kau ingin saranku untuk bertahan hidup di sini? Jangan pernah percayai apapun yang ada di sini."

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau berada di posisi anak kecil ini?" Wajah Hinata memelas –entah untuk apa.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya. "_Whatever, your choice. I'm out_."

"A-apa?" ucap Hinata setengah tak percaya. "B-baiklah."

Dengan itu, Hinata pergi mengikuti anak kecil tadi, meninggalkan Sasuke di sana sendirian.

Dan Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

xxx

Hinata akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat setelah mengikuti anak kecil tadi. Dan benar adanya, ia melihat seorang anak kecil lainnya berdiri di atas pohon. Seluruh badannya bergetar. Hinata tahu, anak itu benar-benar ketakutan.

Di bawah pohon tempat anak kecil tadi berdiri, terlihat seekor singa sedang berusaha memanjat pohon, berusaha menggapai anak kecil itu.

"Itu adikmu, kan?"

Anak kecil di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu." 

Selesai mengatakan itu, Hinata mendatangi singa tadi, ia melepaskan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya. "_Wait there_,_ little boy_!"

Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara singa dan Hinata. Beberapa kali cakar singa tersebut hampir mengenai tubuh Hinata. Sayangnya, Hinata berhasil menghindar juga.

Dan Hinata benar-benar berterima kasih kepada ayahnya yang telah mengajarinya untuk menggunakan pedang dengan baik.

Tusukan terakhir. Hinata membuat singa tadi terkapar.

Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak tega untuk melakukan itu. Namun, ia lebih merasa tidak tega dengan dua anak kecil tidak berdosa itu. Dari tempatnya, anak kecil yang meminta tolong kepadanya tadi melewatinya, mendatangi adiknya yang masih berusaha turun dari pohon. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Setelah turun, Hinata dapat melihat sang kakak memeluk adiknya.

Hinata tersenyum.

"_See, Sasuke? Menolong orang lain tidaklah buruk,"_ pikirnya.

Hinata kemudian melihat sang kakak mendatanginya kembali. "Terima kasih banyak, Kak. Bantuanmu menyelamatkan adikku."

Sang kakak lalu memegang tangan Hinata. _And something happened_...

Hinata merasa pusing. Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pandangannya gelap.

Ia pingsan.

xxx

"Hoahm." Hinata menguap.

Baiklah, sepertinya semua yang tadi ia lalui hanya mimpi. Ini empuk, dia berada di kasurnya sekarang. Mungkin ini sudah pagi, ia lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Hal yang ia lihat pertama kali membuatnya langsung duduk. Wajahnya berubah merah.

"S-Sasuke? K-kenapa bisa? Loh, bukannya ini mimpi, ya? Lagipula, k-kenapa kepalaku bisa di atas p-pa-pahamu?!" pekik Hinata histeris.

Sasuke menyeringai, hanya untuk sesaat. Wajahnya kembali lagi ke ekspresi yang sebelumnya selalu ia perlihatkan di awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata, '_his-oh-so-flat-but-still-handsome-face_'.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kau sudah kuperingatkan. Kau ini kenapa sih terlalu percaya pada orang lain? Anak kecil tadi, dia berniat mengambil berlian yang kau miliki. Beruntung aku mengetahuinya. Ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan berlian yang ada di saku celananya.

"Oh... Terima kasih banyak. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku dua kali, Sasuke. Berlian ini kugunakan untuk membayar Strega, aku berharap dia bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang di sekitarku." Hinata menghela napas. "Ada semacam penyakit yang aneh, belum pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Dan kuharap Strega dapat memberikan ramuan penyembuhnya."

"Kenapa kau yang ke sini? Kau tahu, kau cewek. Dan kau jelas tahu kalau ini tempat berbahaya, bukan?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu, ya?" Wajah Hinata terlihat agak canggung. "Bukannya apa, tapi ayahku adalah raja. Dan sekarang, seperti yang kubilang tadi, ada semacam penyakit yang menyerang penduduk. Aku punya kewajiban, Sasuke. Semua penduduk mempercayai ayahku dan ayahku mempercayaiku."

"Ya, hanya pendapatku sih, tapi kupikir dipercayai oleh orang lain itu adalah hal yang bagus, ya kan?" lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "_not my style_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan _your-wanna-help-people-feeling_? Tidakkah kau peduli dengan dirimu sendiri? Yaa, tertipu seperti tadi, kau pasti sering mengalaminya, kan?"

Hinata terkekeh, "_Well_, aku nggak pernah memikirkan sih tentang itu, tentang apakah orang yang kutolong itu sedang menipuku atau nggak. _You know, it just nice when we can make others happy_."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengangguk-ngangguk. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Awalnya ekspresinya ragu, kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan keyakinan.

"_Well_, Hinata, aku tahu kastil tempat Strega yang kamu maksud tinggal."

"Oh, benarkah?" Mata Hinata berbinar-binar. "Dapatkah kau menunjukkan arah ke sana? _Please_."

xxx

Akhirnya, mereka mulai berjalan menuju kastil tempat Strega tinggal. Di sana, Hinata tahu sebuah fakta, bahwa sesungguhnya Strega itu hanyalah nama panggilan, nama asli dari sosok penyihir –yang ternyata wanita cantik itu– adalah Mikoto. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa Mikoto adalah ibu dari Sasuke.

Di dalam kastil, Hinata menceritakan penyakit yang tengah diderita oleh penduduk di kerajaannya, menceritakan detail tentang gejala dan akibatnya. Mikoto mengangguk, kemudian ia menuju ke suatu ruangan, di sana ia memasukkan bahan –yang menurut Hinata tidak wajar– ke dalam kuali dan memantrainya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. Jadilah ramuan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Hinata sangat berterima kasih, tentu saja. Mikoto menolak berlian yang diberikan Hinata padanya, namun Hinata memaksa.

Setelah ramuan yang tadi dibuat Mikoto selesai, Hinata bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke istananya. Ternyata, langit sudah gelap. Mikoto menyuruh Hinata untuk menginap dan pergi esok harinya. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati, setelah pengalaman menuju ke kastil ini, sedikit banyak ia tahu bahwa pada malam hari, di luar bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya.

Hinata tentu masih ingat kata-kata Sasuke untuk jangan terlalu mempercayai semua yang ada di hutan ini. Sasuke mungkin agak sedikit bodoh kalau tidak sedikit pelupa. Dia kan bagian dari yang ada di dalam hutan ini. Hinata sadar. Tapi entah kenapa, ia percaya –sangat, malah– pada Sasuke dan juga Mikoto.

Dan sekarang, setelah makan malam, Hinata duduk di kursi yang disediakan halaman rumah Sasuke.

Malam ini sepi.

Er, tunggu. Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya.

Memangnya keributan macam apa yang dia harapkan di hutan seperti ini?

"EH?!"

Baiklah, mungkin dia bisa jadi sumber keributan di malam ini.

"K-kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, tidak disangka dengan menepuk pundak Hinata, ia bisa membuatnya terkejut. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tentang?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Fakta bahwa kau anak dari Strega yang terkenal."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Hinata, ada banyak orang yang berusaha menculik atau bahkan membunuh ibuku karena kemampuannya yang hebat. Hidup di dalam hutan ini merupakan salah satu bentuk perlindungan diri."

"Jadi, apakah kau tidak berpikir, err... hanya mungkin... bahwa aku salah satu dari mereka, salah satu dari orang-orang dengan niat jahat itu?"

"Pertama kali melihatmu? Ya, aku curiga... Tapi sekarang, _I change my mind_..."

Sasuke berhenti, tapi Hinata tahu Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, menutup wajah tampannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"...menurutku, kau berbeda. _In a nice way, of course_."

Hinata mungkin ragu, tapi sepertinya ia memang melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke.

**.FIN.**

_Ending_-nya agak gimana gitu, ya, wkwk XDD #salamdamai

Ini sumpah Hinata karakternya kayak cewek _strong_ sampai-sampai ayahnya tega ngelepas dia ke hutan, wkwk.

Btw, ceritanya _fairytale_ banget, yaa? Kayak dongeng zaman kita kecil dulu. Sayangnya, _romance_ cerita ini agak kurang.


End file.
